The present invention relates broadly to a structure for managing the disassembled components of a concrete finishing tool. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a kit and carrying case for retaining and transporting together a concrete finishing float, a float adjusting device, and a plurality of handle extensions in an organized manner which will improve efficiency at a concrete finishing site.
It is common practice to use a concrete finishing tool having a finishing float for the purpose of providing a smooth finish to large slabs of freshly poured concrete. A typical large-sized float employed in concrete finishing may be 48 inches long by 8 inches wide by xc2xe inches high. During use, it is desirable that such tools are provided with a device coupled to the float for adjustably tilting a work face of the float from a remote end of a handle connected to the float adjusting device. Such an adjustment facilitates forward pushing and backward pulling of the float as it moves over the wet soft concrete surface. Long reach floats are often provided with sectionalized handles made up of several extension pieces which are removably interconnected to each other and to the float adjusting device. These long reach handles are necessary as it is undesirable to walk over an unset concrete surface since to do so would disturb the natural setting and separation processes associated with concrete curing. A concrete finishing tool may be provided with several such handle sections, each of which may typically measure 4 feet in length and 1xc2xe inches in outer diameter.
After a concrete finishing operation, each of the handle sections is disassembled from the float tilting device coupled to the float. This collection of variously sized components is then typically carried by more than one laborer and stored piecemeal such as in the back of a truck or trailer. Unfortunately, it is possible that this type of storage can lead to loss or damage of individual finishing tool components which may come into contact with each other or different equipment while stored and transported. When it is desired to again use the concrete finishing tool, personnel must retrieve and carry the loosely distributed components to the work site. As a result, breakdown and reassembly of the concrete finishing tool components can be retarded or impaired, and thereby negatively affect the overall efficiency at the concrete finishing site.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a system for managing and establishing an orderly disposition of the disassembled components of a concrete finishing tool.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for reducing the time and effort required in the handling of concrete finishing equipment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a specially designed container for holding a concrete finishing float, a float adjusting device and a plurality of handle extensions in a secure, organized manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a particularly constructed and arranged storage receptacle which enables a single laborer to easily transport concrete finishing tool elements to and from a concrete finishing work site.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a rugged, durable and lightweight affordable case that maintains components of a concrete finishing tool in a stacked and spaced apart arrangement.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a storage case which will accommodate different sizes of concrete floats.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a kit for more conveniently storing and retrieving a long handled, adjustable concrete float.
In one aspect of the invention, a concrete finishing tool kit includes an elongated concrete float adapted to engage and smooth a wet concrete surface. A concrete float adjusting device is adapted to be connected to the concrete float for selectively tilting the concrete float. An elongated handle structure is adapted to be removably attached to the concrete float adjusting device for pushing and pulling the concrete float and causing tilting of the concrete float. A storage case contains the concrete float adjusting device connected to the float, and the handle structure in a spaced apart, stacked arrangement. The case has a cover selectively engaged with and disengaged from a base. The cover has a first retention structure for receiving the float adjusting device and the float connected thereto, and at least preventing movement of the float adjusting device and the float in a direction parallel to a longitudinal axis of the float. The base has second retention structure for receiving and retaining the handle structure and preventing movement of the handle structure in a direction parallel to and transverse to a longitudinal axis of the handle structure. Either the cover or the base has third retention structure for receiving the float connected to the float adjusting device and preventing movement of the float and the float adjusting device in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis of the float.
The cover has a lower surface provided with a downwardly facing groove arrangement for receiving upper portions of the float. An upper surface of the cover is formed with a cut-out for receiving lower portions of the float adjusting device such that upper portions of the float adjusting device are exposed above the upper surface of the cover. The base has an upwardly facing channel arrangement for frictionally receiving the handle structure beneath the float and a pocket arrangement for receiving front and rear portions of the float. The groove arrangement extends completely across the lower surface of the cover except for an area interrupted by the cut-out for enabling end portions of the float to extend beyond the storage case. The channel arrangement and the pocket arrangement extend completely across the base for enabling end portions of the handle structure frictionally received therein and the float to extend beyond the storage case. The channel arrangement is formed by a series of spaced apart, upstanding barriers which provide support surfaces for the float. Each adjacent pair of barriers is connected by wall structure defining a U-shaped channel therebetween. Each wall structure includes a resilient, deflectable tab arrangement engageable with the handle structure for frictionally retaining the handle structure in the U-shaped channel. Certain of the barriers are formed with adjoining necks and shoulders engageable with the float. A rear portion of the cover is hingedly mounted to a rear portion of the base. The cover and the base are removably connected together at respective front portions thereof. The front portions of the cover and the base include respective cooperable storage case handles. The groove arrangement preferably includes four grooves extending parallel to each other. The channel arrangement preferably includes four channels extending parallel to each other. The pocket arrangement preferably includes a pair of oppositely facing pockets formed in certain of the barriers. The handle structure includes a series of handle extensions collectively attached to each other and to the float adjusting device.
The invention also contemplates a method for retaining and storing a disassembled concrete finishing tool having a concrete float with front and rear upstanding ribs and a pair of intermediate upstanding ribs attached to a concrete float adjusting device, and a series of handle extensions adapted to be connected together and to the concrete float adjusting device. The method includes the steps of providing a storage case having a cover movably connected to a base between an open position and a closed, locked position, the cover having a lower surface provided with spaced apart, parallel, downwardly facing front, rear and a pair of intermediate grooves for receiving the ribs of the float, and an upper surface having internal walls forming a cut-out for receiving the float adjusting device connected to the float, the walls forming the cut-out being engageable with peripheral walls of the float adjusting device, the base being provided with a plurality of barriers, adjacent pairs of barriers being connected by wall structure, each having a resilient deflectable, retaining tab arrangement extending therefrom, and the barriers forming a number of spaced apart, parallel, upwardly facing channels for receiving the handle extensions, two of the barriers being formed with pockets therein; with the cover in the open position, inserting each of the handle extensions into one of the channels such that the handle extension frictionally engages the respective tab structure, and is centrally positioned along a length of the handle extension relative to the base; placing the float upon at least two of the barriers and between the pockets such that the float is centrally positioned along a length thereof relative to the base; and moving the cover to the closed, locked position upon the base such that a portion of the concrete float adjusting device passes through the cut-out formed in the cover, and certain of the ribs are received in the grooves or the pockets.
In another aspect of the invention, a concrete finishing tool storage case is adapted to retain and transport a partially disassembled concrete finishing tool. The case includes a cover moveable into engagement with a base to define a closed position, and moveable away from the base to define an open position. The cover has a lower surface provided with a series of spaced apart, downwardly facing grooves extending parallel to each other and adapted to receive a concrete float connected to a concrete float adjusting device. An upper surface of a cover is formed with a cut-out extending inwardly from a front edge of the cover and adapted to receive the concrete float adjusting device connected to the concrete float. The base has a number of spaced apart barriers, adjacent pairs of barriers defining a set of channels extending parallel to each other and adapted to frictionally receive a plurality of handle extensions collectively attached to each other and the float adjusting device. Certain of the barriers are formed with pockets adapted to receive and support the concrete float connected to the concrete float adjusting device. The grooves extend completely across the lower surface of the cover except for an area interrupted by the cut-out, and are adapted to receive the float having end portions projecting beyond side portions of the storage case. The channels and the pockets extend completely across the base. The channels are adapted to receive the handle extensions having end portions projecting beyond the side portions of the storage case. The pockets are adapted to receive the float having end portions projecting beyond the side portions of the storage case. Each of the barriers are provided with at least one resilient, deflectable tab adapted to be engaged by one of the handle extensions. The grooves and the pockets permit the storage of differently sized floats.
Various other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.